


Bite Me

by nightflower_panda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bickering, Biting, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Crack Treated Seriously, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Noctis Lucis Caelum is a Brat, Oblivious Gladiolus Amicitia, Oblivious Noctis Lucis Caelum, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightflower_panda/pseuds/nightflower_panda
Summary: Gladio and Noctis are competitive.[Written as a response to the prompt: bite kink]
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Bite Me

"The hell d'ya think you're doing?" 

Prompto visibly jumps at the growl in Gladio's voice, looking across to see the older man striding towards them, and taking up most of the arcade's alleyway.

Noctis huffs, without sparing him a glance, and continues shooting at the zombies on screen.

"H- hey," Prompto attempts to quell the mounting tension, "Noct said he had the afternoon off today?" 

"That right?" Gladio narrows his eyes, coming to a stop directly behind the Crown Prince - close enough for his emanating body heat to be felt through the other's thin t-shirt. "Got a problem with your memory now? To add to the crap you've been giving at training lately?" 

Noctis is silent as he continues pulling the plastic trigger. 

"I know you've literally got magic in your veins, but you're not magically gonna get better by avoiding practise," Gladio pushes on, resisting the temptation to knock his knee into the back of Noctis' thigh and make him yelp. "So you screwed up worse than usual yesterday - so what? Quit being a brat about it." 

Gladio folds his arms, to stop himself from grabbing the controller from Noctis' hands and forcing the younger man to turn around and look at him.

"And quit ignoring my calls. It's your own damn fault you fell anyway, so--" 

"Bite me," Noctis snarls, fully blaming Gladio for the incident and not in the mood to be lectured.

Prompto sucks in a sharp breath, subconsciously taking a small step backwards.

Gladio exhales slowly at the remark, through gritted teeth and a disbelieving smirk.

Then he impulsively leans forward and does just that, biting Noctis hard on a sliver of exposed flesh, just where Noctis' neck meets his shoulder.

The Prince hisses and drops the gun in shock, whipping himself round and accidentally headbutting Gladio's broad chest.

"Wh- what the hell, Gladio?!" he stumbles to catch his balance again, palm shooting up to cover the faint sting and the lingering warmth radiating from his skin.

"You said to bite you," Gladio licks his lips condescendingly. "Thought I'd show you what it's like to be obedient."

Noctis glares, anger rising up at the blatant insubordination. 

"You can't just fucking bite me!" 

"Think you'll find I just did, Princess," Gladio snorts. "And I'll do it again if you don't stop your sulking and get your ass in gear to leave already."

Noctis scoffs, clutching tighter at his neck and all of a sudden feeling like he's being challenged.

"You wouldn't dare," the Prince whispers.

Before Noctis can react, Gladio grabs at the younger man's bent arm - jerking him to the side - while placing a heavy hand behind Noctis' other shoulder. He bends down as he tugs forwards, to bite aggressively at the opposite side of Noctis' neck this time.

He bites harder than before, sucking roughly for good measure, determined to leave a stronger mark; Noctis seems to have a talent for getting Gladio worked up and acting irrationally.

 _"A- ah!"_

When Noctis eventually registers what's happening - and that the pathetic gasp he's just heard is actually his own breath hitching - he interprets it as a direct contest. Gladio has bitten him twice now and is Noctis just going to take it? 

Hell no.

Noctis twists in Gladio's grip, shoving his Shield off with his forehead (and ignoring the loud, wet pop Gladio's mouth makes as it detaches from Noctis' neck), moving instead to clamp his own teeth down hard onto Gladio's exposed collarbone - the tanned smooth skin poking out enticingly over the older man's tank top.

"Fuck!" 

Gladio isn't expecting the sharp nip to his chest, grabbing Noctis by both shoulders in an attempt to shove him away. He's successful for a whole two seconds, before Noctis wraps his arms around Gladio's torso - hands digging strongly into his back - and leans forward again to bite at Gladio a little higher this time: directly over his jugular vein.

Wasn't Gladio sucking at Noctis' neck just now? The Prince feels like he needs to return the favour, not one to be outdone.

He pulses his tongue against Gladio's skin as he lets his teeth sink deeper into the warm flesh. 

Surprisingly, Gladio tastes kind of good… Heated and salty, while the scent of his musk at this distance fills Noctis' senses. Noctis' eyelids flutter shut as he involuntarily hums, pulling Gladio closer, mouth still unrelenting in its suction. 

He thinks he hears Gladio attempt to stifle a choked groan. 

Annoyance? A sign Noctis is winning? 

Good.

Noctis finally releases the older man with a pleased huff, unintentionally kissing the spot he's just been sucking red as he does so.

"Two for two," Noctis grins, satisfied with the marks he's left on his Shield's skin. He can't see his own, but he's pretty sure the ones he's made must be bigger.

At some point, Gladio has wrapped his arms around Noctis' body, too - so they're now in a full-on embrace, Noctis' face barely inches apart from Gladio's jaw. They pause like that for a moment, quietly trying to catch their breaths without letting on that they are.

Two bites each means they're equal. Noctis wonders if maybe he should go for one more: to make it clear who the one in charge is.

Gladio seems to have the same idea though, turning his head towards the other at the exact same moment so their noses bump.

They start a kind of fight for dominance, bodies still pressed together and hands clawing tightly, heads weaving in an attempt to nip at the other's neck, shoulder - anywhere there's a piece of skin on display - noses brushing as they push forwards and back, knocking the other's cheek away with their brow.

They're pretty evenly matched, neither able to find an opening to attack, and Noctis feels himself becoming increasingly frustrated.

The neck seems like it's a no go, but who decided on the rules being for that to be the only target? 

Fuck it. 

Noctis growls and darts forward to bite down hard on Gladio's lower lip.

"Mmph?!!" 

The sudden warm contact makes Gladio freeze, and Noctis smirks around the prize between his teeth, the point of his tongue coming to a soft, wet rest against the older man's mouth. He hangs there for a couple of seconds longer - ensuring his victory is clear - before pulling himself away completely with a smug grin, sucking on Gladio's lip as he does so in order to make it hurt.

"Three-two," Noctis states as he finally releases Gladio from his embrace, rolling his shoulders and stepping backwards to force Gladio's arms to drop, too.

Gladio blinks, his lower lip moist and already beginning to swell. 

"...Did you just _kiss_ me?" 

"I _bit_ you," Noctis scoffs. "There's a difference."

Gladio absentmindedly licks his lips as he blinks again - taking in the sight of the two angry red circles either side of Noctis' neck (who knew bruises could look so good?) - then he shakes his head with a dry laugh, catching the Prince with one arm around the shoulders and dragging him closer once more.

"Fine, you win," Gladio growls, his bottom lip throbbing yet oddly enough not feeling all that unpleasant. "But you're still not skipping training today."

Triumphant satisfaction, mixed with the hit of Gladio's scent again as their bodies press together, somehow washes away any remnants of Noctis' frustration. 

"...Fine," Noctis huffs, making no attempt to escape the older man's hold. Maybe training with Gladio isn't such a bad idea after all.

"Hey, Prompto? D'you mind clearing up for us?" Gladio asks with a tilt of his head towards the fallen controller. "I'd better get His Royal Pain outta here before he has another mood swing."

"S- sure!" Prompto nods, forcing himself to smile as he waves the two off. "Just leave it to me!" 

The blonde isn't entirely sure what to make of what he's just witnessed, silent (and forgotten?) spectator to it all.

Prompto's no expert himself, but he's pretty confident _biting_ each other (especially on the lips?!) isn't normal behaviour for a pair of friends… Rivals…? A Prince and his Shield - whatever the hell category those two fell under. They definitely aren't dating though, Prompto knows that much.

Still, Prompto's glad he had enough awareness to bring out his phone and snap a photo of the two of them while the strange moment lasted: wrapped in each other's arms, fresh hickeys plain to see on both their necks, as Noctis bites on Gladio's lower lip with a smirk and the lights of the arcade flash in the background.

He sends the picture to Ignis, asking what the advisor makes of it.

Ignis' reply comes within the minute.

One word. 

_"Kinky."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for the prompt, Tiss!
> 
> I fail at drabbles (LOL) but this was definitely a fun little challenge. 😁


End file.
